Ventrilo
Oi is now currently only using Ventrilo. We have dismantled our Teamspeak server and are using a hosted Ventrilo solution. This server is paid for by guild member contributions. It currently supports both Mac and PC by using the Speex codec. Please post on our forums if you find any compatibility issues. Download The latest version of the client can be downloaded at: http://www.ventrilo.com/download.php Ventrilo is supported on different platforms. When downloading the client it is important that you download the appropriate platform version. For example, Microsoft Windows is the currently supported platform for the client programs. However, in the future the client program might be available for the Apple Macintosh or Linux Operating Systems. Installing Once you have downloaded the appropriate client you can start the installer. If for any reason the installer program gives you an error like (I/O error) or (CRC error) then this means that the installer program was corrupted during the download process. This is usually caused by using old web browsers when downloading the file or your browser is accessing the web through a proxy server. Unfortunately it's hard to say exactly which is the real culprit. Before downloading the file again you should flush your browsers cache to assure that a fresh copy is pulled down from the Ventrilo web site, and consider accessing the web without using a proxy. Once the installation program is finished it will have accomplished several things: # All files will be installed into the specified location. # A folder called "Ventrilo" will be created in your Start / Programs menu. # Registry entries for "ventrilo://" web links have been created. Set up After the client program has been installed you can use these quick step-by-step instructions for getting the program configured and connected into a server. Before you begin you need to know several things before you can connect to a server. # The server's hostname or IP address. In our case the server is vent.oi-guild.com. # The server's port number. In our case it is 6263. # The server's case sensitive password (password is required). An officer can provide the password. Once you have these three pieces of information you can begin setting up the Ventrilo client. If you need more detailed help regarding any portion of Ventrilo you should click on the "Help" buttons for details regarding the window you are currently looking at. If you already have the program installed and are having problems with it you should read the Ventrilo F.A.Q.'s page for possible problems and suggested solutions. Now, lets do a quick setup. # Start the ventrilo program. Click on the Start button, click on Programs and then click on Ventrilo. This will display another menu option called Ventrilo that will start the actual program. # Click on the "->" button that is next to the first pulldown window called "User Name". This will open a new window where you can create a logon name to be used when connecting to a server. # Click the "New" button. This will open a small window where you can enter your logon name. The name you enter is entirely up to you. It can be your real name or a nick name. We suggest either your main character's name or your forum name. # Click the "OK" button. # Now that we are back to the main window click on the "->" button that is next to the pulldown window called "Server". This will open a new window where you can enter the details about the server you would like to connect to. # Click the "New" button. This will open a small window where you can enter a name that will describe the new server definition. The name can be anything you want it to be like: Oi-guild. # Click "OK". # Click on the "Hostname or IP" input box and enter vent.oi-guild.com without the quotes. # Click on the "Port number" input box and enter 6263. The program will automatically display the default port number of 3784 but you can will need to change this. # Click on the "Password" input box and enter the servers password contact a guild officer for this information. # Click "OK" to return to the Ventrilo main window. # Click "Connect" to establish a connection between you and the server you just defined. # You should also click on the Setup button and configure all of the different options that control Ventrilo. This is very important when it comes to controlling the microphone or input source. Once in the Setup dialog click on the "Help" button. Be sure to read what all of the options are and what they mean. This is very important for the Voice page. That's all there is to it.